Magical Moment in a Magical Place
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Phil and Keely go to Walt Disney World. They still are falling in love. Finally something happens for them that will make them each very happy. Pheely! Please read and review way better than it sounds!


Hello, fan-fiction readers! Thank you for all the reviews for _Time Release Notes_! I love Disney World, so why not make Phil and Keely share their first kiss in a very magical place? This is a two-chapter story but is listed as one because I don't know how to add chapters. Anything in bold is a flashback.

Magical Moment in a Magical Place

Chapter One: Dancing in the Suite

In suite number 2330 of the Contemporary Resort in Walt Disney World, (A/N: Fans of the The Suite Life of Zack and Cody get why it is suite 2330) a boy and a girl were sitting on the bed having thumb wars and talking about totally random topics. In the background slow soft music could be heard. They had played twenty games and the girl won them all, mostly because the boy was from the future.

"Yes! I win again Philly-Willy," cried the excited Keely. She didn't care that the door was open and the passing vacationers could hear her joy.

"Would you please stop rubbing it in Keely?" pleaded Phil.

"Fine ruin my fun," Keely said jokingly.

After this comment Phil pushed Keely so she almost fell off the bed.

"What was that for?"

Her answer was a pillow in her face. She grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Phil back. They chased each other around the room until Keely tackled Phil onto the bed. They laughed for a long time until Phil's watch rang that it was nine-o-clock.

"Oh my gosh Phil, I have to go," Keely said quickly.

Phil knew he had to do something; this moment was to good to be true.

"Wait! Do you want to dance?"

Keely didn't nod or anything; she just took his hand. They started to dance, they leaned their foreheads close to each other so they touched. Near the end of the song they opened their eyes and looked like they were going to kiss.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY," shrieked Pim from the doorway.

Each of their parents had been standing there ever since they started dancing. Phil and Keely were embarrassed, so they broke apart. They were lost for words.

"Um, I see you at eight for the Magic Kingdom?" Phil asked breaking the silence.

"It is a date," Keely not bothering to correct herself.

Chapter Two: Life is Good

The two were enjoying themselves so far at the Magic Kingdom. They had been on It's a Small World many times and when Phil asked why Keely said it brought back childhood memories. Normally Phil and Keely walked feet apart, but today they were walking shoulder to shoulder. No one would who didn't know Keely and Phil would consider this strange. The parents loved it, but Pim said it was going to make her puke. As they approached Cinderella Castle Keely saw Cinderella.

"Phil I'll be right back," said Keely hurrying over to Cinderella.

A eight-year-old Keely Teslow was running over to Cinderella. It was her first time in Disney World. Cinderella was her favorite princess.

**"Cinderella, how old do you have to be to find true love?" Keely asked.**

**Cinderella laughed, "There is no age you have to be to find true love."**

"**How do I know when I find him?"**

"**Come back here when you think you've found him."**

Cinderella watched Phil and Keely come in.

"Cinderella, how do you know if you've found true love?" asked Keely.

"I think you've already found true love," Cinderella said as she nodded toward Phil.

Keely looked at Phil and his brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. She remembered the first time she looked into them and how great she felt whenever he was with her, "Me too."

Keely walked over to Phil.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked. Phil started to walk off, except Keely grabbed him by the arm and swung him back and kissed him. The kiss lasted for what seemed like a century.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP KISSING?" yelled Pim.

The two broke apart. A cameraman walked up and handed them a ticket saying that if they wanted the picture they could go to the shop and pick it up. Phil and Keely walked to the shop hand in hand. When they got they ordered two copies. While Phil paid Keely walked outside looking at the picture. She frowned then smiled.

"What's wrong," Phil asked approaching her.

"Nothing it's just that in old movies of our century when girls kiss their true love their foot pops," said Keely.

"Pops?"

"It's when you lift one of your feet off the ground. It means true love, and my foot popped. I've finally found true love," Keely said, finally believing that Phil was too good to be true.

The End! That took me forever, but mostly because I am a slow writer. Please read and review!


End file.
